A God's Love
by CynderSapphire
Summary: The story is based just after Grimmjow had invaded the world of the leaving with five other arrancars without permission. Once Aizen gives Ulqiorra the order to go after grimmjow, he and Gin head to the bedroom.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: this was requested by a friend. If I am totally honest I had no idea how to start, or what to call it. I know the title I have given it sounds weird but hey, Aizen's a god. Enjoy. ^_^_

* * *

A God's love

A man, with slick brown hair, that was brushed back allowing a single strand to fall over his perfectly shaped face. Dazzling brown eyes examined the room. They had a sinister gleam which would have anyone wondering what he was thinking about. He was indeed the pure definition of handsome.

He sat on his throne, his head rested on his hand. He looked like he was in deep thought, and yet at the same time so confident. A dark aura was emitted by the individual. It would smother anyone in a dark embrace.

He wore a white uniform, like the ones the arrancars would display. A red belt was fastened around his waist, expressing his slim yet masculine physique. On his feet were black socks and sandals. This man was like no other.

Although in the white attire you would have believe that he was an arrancer, but this was not the case. He was an ex-shinigami captain, but now he ruled over Hueco Mundo (the realm of the hollows) like a king, no, a god.

A small knock rang throughout the shallow room, which this almighty being was in.

"Come in". His voice could melt butter. It was calm, but so empowering. Even as the door opened, he continued to look out over the vast grey desserts that expanded over the enter realm.

A silver haired man entered. His grin could easily scare a young child. His eyes were closed, so his intentions were always unsure. He had been called "Fox face" in the past, but he preferred to relate himself to a snake. His presence was also dangerous, but it was nothing like the others.

"Lord Aizen, I have some news" The silver haired man spoke, his voice was soft, but had a sinister feel to it. The way he spoke was once described as having the feeling of a snake wrapped around your neck.

"Gin" The almighty being spoke "What news do you bring?"

"Grimmjow has left for the world of the living, taking five arrancars with him"

"Ah, I expected he would do something like this" A smile had crept across his perfect face. It was if he knew what everyone would do in certain situations

Gin stepped forward and was standing besides his Lord.

"Would you like me to go after him?"

A short silence fell before an emotionless voice had became audible.

"You called for me Lord Aizen". Gin swung round, smiling as he saw Ulquiorra (the fourth Espada) standing in the door way. Ulquiorra's eyes were fixated to the back of Aizens throne. Aizen rose from his chair, and looked towards the new comer.

"Grimmjow has invaded the world of the living, taking five arrancars with him. The five that have accompanied him will probably die, but that's not much of a loss. Go, find Grimmjow and force him to return immediately"

"Yes sir" The Espada had already vanished down the hall before another thing could be said.

"I shall leave you then Lord Aizen"

"No Gin" Aizen's choice of words were a bit surprising, but the other was compelled to do as he was ordered. Gin did not leave the room; instead he stood watching his superior.

"Close the door" Aizen ordered. Gin had walked, and closed the door showing no sign of urgency despite it being a direct order.

"Gin, you are my most loyal subordinate aren't you?"

"Do you have doubt in me, Lord Aizen"

"Not at all Gin." Aizen began to walk towards the fox faced subordinate, and Gin walked towards his Lord, so that they met half way.

"Gin there is something I've wanted to do for a long time, and now that we are alone I can finally do it"

"I'm not sure I follow sir." A hand took a hold of Gin's slim arms, and he was pulled in close to the brown haired man. Gin could feel his hot breath on his face. No words were exchanged.

Aizen pressed his peach lips against Gin's. Gin didn't respond to the sudden action his counterpart made. Aizen licked the others lips, which made them part allow his tongue to slip into the others dark cavern. It explored freely, until it meet with the others tongue. They wrestled, as the two men deepened the kissing.

Gin placed his hands around Aizen's back, which pressed the two closer together. Their heads move, to the side, then to the other side as their embrace continued.

Aizen pulled back, to breath. He looked into the others face before taking his hand and leading him to room, which was to the side of the one they were already in.

The room was white, like the rest of Las Noches, however there was a magnificent four post bed with silk bedding, an elegant black rug was sprawled out on the floor, a desk, and book shelves filled with countless books.

Gin had never been in his Lords private room, and it was fair to say that he was in awe of the sight. For his room was only standard, not as grand as the one he was standing on.

Aizen walked over to his bed, taking of some of his clothing, leaving only his Hakama on. Gin stood waiting for more instruction, only to be given a silent gesture to join his lord on the bed, which he did so without hesitation.

Brown eyes watched as the silver haired man walked towards him, and sat on the edge of the bed. Cold hands touched his shoulder, pulling him back. Once he was lying down, one arm went over and the other caressed his cheek. Aizen looked at him in a way he had never seen before. The look he gave was one of a teenager that was helplessly in love, but there was the underlying sense of lust and dominance.

"Is everything alright Lord A…" a tongue had stopped his words. He felt it explore just as freely as it had done last time. Gin's white shihoksho was slowly removed leaving only his hakama on. Both men's chest touched. Aizen's skin was slightly more sun kissed than Gin's whose skin was relatively pale.

The kiss continued, as Aizen traced the others abs with his index finger, before allowing it to circle his pink nipple. Gin opened his eyes. His pale blue eyes met with his Lords lustful chocolate coloured eyes. He then closed them again, taking in the sensation.

Aizen's hand travelled south and ran along the bulge that was forming in Gin's underwear. A thumb and index finger stroked either side of the member, rewarding Aizen with a shiver of pleasure, and a soft moan from his lover's lips as they broke away from the kiss.

Aizen hovered above the other, grinding himself against his length, and the moan in unison.

A slithery tongue licked the Lords handsome face. It was wet, but it felt pleasant to the man. The tongue licked him again and then his earlobe.

"Take me Lord Aizen" Gin whispered.

Aizen grinned, feeling his own member harden. He then begun to kiss and down Gin's pale chest. He bit him, and sucked on his skin, leaving marks, the marks of possession. Short sweet moans blessed his ear.

Gin took initiative, and sat up; taking a hold of his masters fingers, and curled his tongue around them before putting them in his mouth. While that was happening, both men's hakamas and underwear were taken off, exposing their erections. Aizen was noticeable longer than the others.

The fingers were left in the mouth as Gin's other hand reached down and took possession of Aizen's member and begun to pump slowly. The brown haired man threw his back releasing an erotic moan. It was more erotic than what he had hoped for it to be as he didn't want to give the impression that by just being touched, he was feeling so amazing.

Aizen retracted his finger, and pushed his fox faced lover back gently. Gin's legs were quickly parted, and wet finger circled his entrance. His face flushed in a wonderful shade of red. An index finger was pushed in, forcing moans to edge out off Gin's mouth which only made Aizen to quickly insert his middle finger beginning a scissoring motion that stretched Gin's walls resulting in more moans.

"Please my Lord. Stick it in" Gin spoke with desperation in his voice.

"For someone to enjoy anything one must be patient" He grinned pushing his ring finger inside as well stretching him even further. Gin's legs twitched.

"Lord Aizen that hurt"

"How do you expect me to enter such a tight hole Gin. It's okay, the pain will stop soon" Just like he said the pain did stop, only for it to be reignited as Aizen had removed his finger, and allowed his entire length to be swallowed up by Gin's ass.

Gin screamed from a mix of pain and pleasure. This made Aizen happy. Gin wasn't one for screaming when in pain, in fact he was a man that enjoyed pain so this came as a slight surprise. Maybe he forced himself to scream out to please his god-like master.

Aizen placed the others legs around his waist as he started to move his hip, pulling out slightly before ramming his member back in. Gin's body moved with the thrusts, erotic moans left his mouth, one after the other. The pain was still there, but that only added to the pleasure.

"Gin" Aizen spoke, as he hit the others sweet spot, knowing that it would drown out any word that Gin would try to say. "Say my name Gin"

"L-lord Aizen" Gin panted. Moaning as his sweet spot was hit, which forced his eyes to open and gaze up into the eyes of his Lord.

"No Gin, my first name. Whisper it to me" Aizen pounded into Gin, using one of his hands to pump him. Sweat dripped of Aizen's face and landed on Gin's chest, giving it a nice shine.

The fox faced man, leaned up, his hands wrapped around the others and held on tightly bringing his lips to his ears.

"Sosuke" His hot breathe hit Aizen's ear, making his hips move faster.

"Say it again" Aizen demanded, as he saw pre-cum leak from Gin's member. He had sat up, pulling his lover with him and bounced him on his lap, bucking his hips for deeper penetration

"Sosuke" Gin's words were being mixed in with his moan, his arms secured round the other's neck

"Sosuke, Sosuke, SOSUKE!" Cum begun to leak out of Gin's member, after feeling Aizen hit sweet spot again.

Aizen continued to bounce the other man as he wasn't at climax yet. Gins body relaxed against his partners, his head rested on his shoulder, moaning into his ear. It was like a symphony of moans, some higher pitched than others, some were shorter, while others were longer.

A set of teeth gently bit into Aizen's neck, he shivered smiling as he held on to the other tighter. He was bouncing Gin faster. He had hit his sweet spot again which made gin throw his head back and cum shot out of his member, and landed on bother of their chests.

Aizen, had begun to pant heavier, sweat made his hair become flat, making him resemble back when he was a captain. He had left scratch marks on the others back, as he went in as deep as possible, and released his own hot cum into Gin.

An erotic moan pleasured Aizen's ears, as he too let out a groan. Aizen's hip movements had slow down, until he had finished cumming. He slowly pulled out, a small short moan left the snakes lips, and Aizen lied him down on the silk bedding.

"L-lord Aizen" Gin was just able to construct his word in between his heavy breathing. Aizen rested beside him, one hand touch the others chest.

"Yes Gin"

"I….I wanted to say….thank you" Gin grinned, before he drifted off to sleep. Aizen watched the man sleep. Resting his head on the others shoulder cuddling him one leg between his. By this time his heavy breathing had stopped and the sweat was slowly evaporating of his body.

"Gin, I've wanted to make you mine for a long time. Had I known of how great you were then I probably would have done it long ago" Aizen paused to chuckle softly "but you've always been hard to read, even now I don't fully know what you are thinking. You told me you were a snake but you're not "a snake" you're my snake" Aizen's words were soft, and Gin smiled while sleeping. He must have heard the other speak about him.

Aizen closed his eyes and whispered; "we should do it again"

The room fell silent, and Aizen had also fallen to sleep.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave any comments/review, much appreciated._

_Until next time. ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_I was sitting in my room, and I got thinking about certain things and I thought about writing a second chapter for this story. It is set two weeks after the events in the previous chapter. The pairing for this one is AizenxGinxUlquiorra. Enjoy ^_^_

* * *

Aizen was sat at the head of the table, Ichimaru and Tosen stood either side of him. The Espada all sat in their places. The daily meeting was coming to a close.

"So it would seem that those weaklings, Mr. Ex-number six went against won't pose much of a threat" Luppi spoke with a cheesy grin.

"It would be wise not underestimate them" Aizen glare was cold, and silenced the sixth espada. The others remained silent, some sipping their tea.

"You are all to go back to your chambers until further instructions. Kaname you should go back, and keep watching over them. Gin stay here. I wish to speak with you."

"Yes m'lord"

"Yes Lord Aizen"

"Understood"

The espadas and Tosen stood to leave.

"And Luppi" The sixth Espada froze as Aizen spoke and everyone else left. "You are now the sixth Espada, I expect you to act like it and remember your place. That is all."

"Y-yes sir" The scrawny arrancer excited.

"Captain Aizen, was that necessary"

"Gin, to be able to lead a group of powerful people one must be able to discipline and pick up on various personality traits that may harm the order of the army. Leave a crack alone for to long, and it is bond to grow, and eventually fall apart. "

The fox faced man tilted his head in amusement at his lord's words.

"It's been two weeks, hasn't it m'lord. Don't tell me you need to relieve yourself already" Gin teased.

Aizen simple stood from his chair, and cupped his subordinates face.

"Would you deny me, Gin?"

"Of course not, m'lord"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. It felt far better than last time, for both men. Aizen stepped forward, which pushed Gin against the wall only for the men to switch places. Gin was taking the lead this time, his fingers traces the divined features of his Lords face. Their tongues battled inside their mouths. They didn't stop for anything. They took in breathes each time they turned their head, their noses sitting comfortably next to one another.

Gin slithered his fingers in between Aizen's and held his hand. He then broke away from the kiss, and walked towards the table making his lord follow him. The brown haired man took initiative, and gladly sat up on the table. He leaned down, as Gin looked up, and kissed fiercely.

White fingers traced the outline of Aizen's member, as another explored inside his uniform. Aizen's own hands were massage the others back.

While they were engaged in feeling one another, and kissing, the door opened. Someone stepped in, oblivious to what was happening as he had his eyes closed. The two continued kissing, as the new comer walked further into the room.

Gin had begun removing the others clothes. Aizen's chest was completely exposed, and his belt had been undone which made his bottom droop down.

"Lord Aizen something has come u…." The one that had stepped into the room, was number four Ulquiorra. His emerald eyes were fixated on the sight of his two superiors, whom were now staring directly at him. They mouths were wet from kissing.

"Yes what is Ulquiorra" Aizne spoke as if nothing was happening. For the first time, the two had see some form of emotion displayed on Ulquiorra's face.

"It can wait" Ulquiorra turned away. "Sorry for the intrusion." He had started to make his way to the door, when he was stopped by a pal hand and a grin.

"Why don't you stay" Gin's face was cutting, demanding but still soft.

"I don't think this is my place."

Ulquiorra was grabbed by the arm, and pulled over to wera Lord Aizen was sat on the table. Gin finished removing Aizen's clothing, which unsheathed his length.

"It's not quite there yet m'lord." Gin faced the espada "Watch me, and then do the same" He engulfed his master entire length, and began bobbing his head. Small deep grunts good be heard, as Aizen tilted his head back.

Ulquiorra soon took over, wrapping his tongue around it and deep-throating.

"Is there something you haven't told us Ulquiorra" Aizen chuckled and spoke in-between moans. "You seem rather experience,

It was true, the fourth Espada did have a secret, he had done something similar before and, he admired his master more than any normal subordinate should. That's why he didn't fight back when he was asked to stay.

Gin got behind Ulquiorra and licked his neck, undressing him as he did so. His pale was like snow, it was cold to. It suited him well. A small grin stretched across Gin's face, as he guided the Espada away from their Lords length.

"You did well, see how hard it's got" Gin teased the pale nipples on Ulquiorras bare chest. "Now then, go lay on the table"

The instruction didn't need to be told a second time. The willing Espada lied down, completely vulnerable. A shadow fell over him, as his lord hovered over him. The brown man licked Ulquiorras already harden nipples, and then kissed down his pal exterior. Gin undressed himself and joined them on the table. He was pumping himself, close to Ulquiorra's mouth which opened up. Gin's length was swallowed up, and Ulquiorra started to deep-throat. Gin groaned from sheer pleasure.

Ulquiorra's rhythm was halted as Aizen pushed to fingers into his ass. He stretched the tight walls by pushing and extra two fingers in. They twisted round, and coiled up inside, which made Ulquiorra's back arch and for Gin's harderned member to slip out of his mouth. He moan erotically, and for it to turn into a scream as Aizen removed his fingers and slammed his entire length into the dark cave.

"Don't stop now" Gin smiled, as he guided Ulquiorra's hand to his member. That was once again swallowed up.

Aizen started to thrust into Ulquiorra faster and harder. The only moans heard were from Aizen and Gin as the Espada's moans were drowned out by the sucking of the silver haired mans cock.

Pale legs wrapped around Aizen's slim waist, as the pace quickened. Gin pulled away at this point, so that Ulquiorra could express his pleasurable moan that only turned the Lord on.

Gin got behind his lord, and pressed a finger into the dark cavern. Aizen threw his head back, his hips moved uncontrollable, and his neck was quickly covered in kisses. Each time Aizen moved his hips back, Gin's long finger would venture further in.

"My..my Lord I'm going to…" Ulquiorra cried out, but the sensation suddenly stopped. His body was lifted up, and sat down on his Lord's lap. Gin had gotten off the table, and Aizen was sat on the edge. He was pushed down, balls deep, onto his masters length. He moaned loudly as it hit his sweet spot.

One of Gin's hands were wrapped round his own length, and the other around Ulquiorra's. He pumped both in time, as Aizen bounce the Espada faster.

Sweat trailed down their faces, as the moans were becoming more erotic and more frequent.

Aizen bucked his hips to meet with the falling Ulquiorra, whose head was loosely resting on his shoulder.

Ulquiorra had succumbed to pleasure. He was close to climax, he couldn't control his movemtents and the feeling of his master inside him was too great. Also the snake that was pumping his own length was increasing the pleasure.

"Ahhh" Ulquiorra's spot was hit, "I'm cumming, m'lord" His body tensed, as cum covered his lower belly. Gin started to lick it up, and Aizen fastened the pace. Ulquiorra didn't know what to do as his body become limp.

The hands that Aizen had firmly placed on Ulquiorra's hip tightened their grip, as he slammed the Espada down, and released his seed deep inside.

Ulquiorra screamed out as he was filled up. Aizen rode out his orgasm before pulling out. Ulquiorra fell limp beside him. His entire body was shiver from the pleasure. Aizen panted for a moment, before standing and getting half dress.

Gin looked over at Ulquiorra and then at his master.

"Something wrong Gin?"

"Well my Lord, I didn't get to cum"

"Is that all. Well I'm sure Ulquiorra will be able to help you with that" Aizen smirked as he headed for the door.

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Gin bowed slightly as his lord left the room, and he turned to face the used espada. Ulquiorra could only look back. He couldn't speak, or control himself.

Gin quickly got in position, and pushed his member into the gapping entrance. Warm, white cum exited Ulquiorra's ass as Gin started to thrust deep and fast.

Exhausted moans were leaving Ulquiorra's lips, as he was violated by the speed and aggression that Gin was using on him.

It didn't take long for Gin to hit climax. He pulled out, once his orgasm was over. Ulquiorra breathed heavily. Cum covered the pal espada's lap, as well as it seeping out of his over used ass.

"Would you like me to lock this room until you have gotten your senses back" Gin spoke teasingly as he dressed himself.

A silent nod is all Ulquiorra could do.

Gin left the room, whistling to himself and locking the door just like he said he would.

* * *

_Well…that was the first time I wrote with three people at it, hope I didn't screw it up at all. More importantly I hoped you enjoyed it. ^_^ _

_Also, I couldn't think of a tittle, but any suggestions will be taken into account._


End file.
